


Stray Kids everywhere all around the world

by Natsu_Fightwood



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deutsch | German, M/M, Major Character Injury, More tags to be added, Multi, Still testing around, no one dies, spy AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_Fightwood/pseuds/Natsu_Fightwood
Summary: Das Leben als ein Spion der JYPe war nicht leicht.Als Kind in eine Umgebung gezwungen zu werden, die dir das Kind sein nimmt, war nicht leicht.Der Kampf die Erwartungen zu erfüllen, die schwer auf deinen Schultern lasten, hinterließ Angst und Stress.Begleite Stray Kids auf ihrer Mission, Erwartungen zu erfüllen und mit ihren Gefühlen umzugehen.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Kudos: 8





	Stray Kids everywhere all around the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Das ist mein erster Upload. Ursprünglich wollte ich das Ganze noch auf Englisch übersetzen, allerdings klingt es einfach überhaupt nicht mehr nach mir. :/ Naja..  
> Ich versuche die Story so oft wie es geht upzudaten, auch wenn ich ein ziemlich unregelmäßiger Schreiber bin. Entschuldigung im Voraus :)

> „ _Ihr werdet euch in die Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung von Park Seoyeon einschleusen und herausfinden wo er sein ST4R8 versteckt._
> 
> _Es wird gemunkelt, dass es sich dabei um ein Gift handeln soll, welches er als Heilmittel für Alzheimer verkaufen möchte._
> 
> _Ihr werdet es hierher bringen, ohne erwischt zu werden. Fragen?“ es war die Besprechung für ihre erste Sologruppen Mission und das war deutlich an der Stimmung zu erkennen._
> 
> _Park Jinyoung, ihr Chef und Gründer von JYPe, hatte diesen Ausdruck in den Augen der deutlich sagte, dass Misserfolg keine Option war und eben so schwer wog die Stille unter der jungen Gruppe._
> 
> _„Nein Sir, keine Fragen“, entgegnete Chan und damit verließ JYP den Raum._

> „ _Minho und Felix, ihr werdet euch in die Gala schmuggeln und raus finden, wo dieses ST4R8 versteckt ist“_

Felix zupfte unruhig an seiner Krawatte und ließ dabei den Blick über das Gebäude schweifen. Es wirkte wie ein Schloss, dabei war es nur das Anwesen von Park Seoyeon.

Er verstand nicht recht wieso ihn diese ganze Situation so einschüchterte, es war eine Standard Mission, nicht einmal das erste Mal, dass er sich mit einer gestohlenen Identität in eine Veranstaltung schlich, also wieso schüchterte es ihn ein?

Er spürte wie sein Herz unangenehm hämmerte, erwischte sich dabei wie seine Finger wie von selbst zu seinem Hals wanderten um nach seinem Puls zu tasten, was ihn normalerweise beruhigte.

„Lix? Hey.. Warum so aufgewühlt?“, drang plötzlich Minhos Stimme zu ihm durch.

„Uh Hyung.. Ich weiß nicht genau wieso.. aber irgendwas stimmt nicht.. Ich hab dieses seltsame Gefühl“, raunte Felix wobei seine Stimme sogar noch einige Oktaven tiefer klang als normalerweise.

'Hey Lixie, alles wird gut. Wir haben das ganze unter Kontrolle. Innie, Woojin- Hyung und ich beobachten euch die ganze Zeit. Sobald irgendwas passieren sollte, warnen wir euch.

Alles wird nach Plan laufen. Mach dir keine Sorgen', hörten sie Hyunjins Stimme über ihre In-Ear-Kopfhörer.

> „ _Innie, Hyunjin und Woojin, ihr werdet die Technik übernehmen, hackt euch in das Sicherheitssystem und behaltet uns im Auge._
> 
> _Seungmin, du kommst mit uns, falls wir uns irgendwo einhacken müssen, was von der Base aus nicht geht“_

Hyunjin beobachtete ruhig wie Jeongin und Woojin hochkonzentriert auf ihren Tastaturen tippten und lauschte dabei wie Minho mit Felix redete.

Er war sich zwar sicher, dass seine Worte einen Effekt auf Felix hatten, trotzdem wollte er wissen wie Minho weiter mit der Situation umgeht.

„Und wir haben Bild“, zerriss Jeongin, mit leicht gelangweiltem Unterton, die Stille.

Er brauchte ihre Gesichter nicht einmal zusehen, um zu wissen das sie gerade alle drei angespannt nach Minho und Felix suchten.

Es war schwieriger Minho zu entdecken, Felix's blonde Haare dagegen stachen aus der Dunkelheit hervor. „Da“, Hyunjin deutete auf die beiden, kaum sichtbaren, Silhouetten.

MinLix , wir haben Sichtkontakt' informierte Woojin ihre Teammitglieder, während er weiter daran arbeitete die letzten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu umgehen, immerhin wäre es unpraktisch sollte mitten in der Mission ein Alarm los gehen.

> „ _Der Rest von uns wird, nach dem Minho und Felix den Standort von ST4R8 kennen, in das Anwesen einsteigen und das Serum in unseren Besitz nehmen.“_

Chan checkt zum 4 mal ob seine Waffe einsatzfähig und gesichert war, während Seungmin im Hintergrund leise ihren Plan durch gingen und Changbin mit Jisung Theorien aufstellten,

wo das geheimnisvolle Serum versteckt war.

„Ich sage, es ist in seinem Schlafzimmer in einem Safe versteckt. Der Kerl wirkt auf mich wie jemand, der mit sowas sein Ego streichelt“, raunte Jisung während Changbin genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Das ist doch genau das was wir erwarten sollen. Im Keller in einem geheimen Safe. 100%“, entgegnete der Kleinere und warf dem Gebäude einen weiteren analysierenden Blick zu.

'Verläuft alles nach Plan?', fragte Chan in die Runde. Es war ihre erste Solo-Mission, nichts durfte schief gehen.

**_MinLix_ **

'Alles in Ordnung bei uns Hyung', murmelte Minho in sein Clip-On Mikrofon und nahm Felix's Hand.

„Wir gehen da jetzt rein und mischen uns unter die Menschen. Wir verhalten uns einfach unauffällig und dann sind wir schneller daraus als du 'Stray Kids' sagen kannst“, murmelte Minho noch einmal ermutigend an den Jüngeren gerichtet bevor sie dem Eingang entgegen gingen.

Der Türsteher, welcher ihnen den Eingang versperrte, sah finster dreinblickend auf die beiden hinab „Einladung?“, knurrte der gigantisch wirkende Mann.

Sofort hielt Minho ihm den gefalteten Brief entgegen „Ich bin Lee Jiwon und das ist mein Cousin Yoonwoo, wir vertreten meinen Vater“, erklärte der dunkelblau Haarige und wartete darauf, dass der Türsteher vor dieser wegtrat und sie eintreten ließ.

Es war als würde sich die Ausstrahlung des Mannes von einer Sekunde auf die andere um 180° wandeln, mit einem Lächeln trat er von der Tür weg und ließ die beiden jungen Spionen eintreten.

Minho drückte beruhigend die Hand des Jüngeren während die _Cousins_ in das Anwesen eintraten. Es war als würde sie die Geräuschkulisse samt der erdrückende Geruch von Alkohol erschlagen, trotzdem gingen sie weiter in die große Halle und versuchten in der Menge zu verschwinden.

**_WooHyunIn_ **

'Hyung? MinLix sind drin. Wir behalten die beiden im Auge. Haltet euch bereit.', informierte Jeongin die andere Gruppe, während er hoch konzentriert die Menge beobachtete in der Minho und Felix sich bewegten.

„Was wissen wir überhaupt über diesen Park Seoyeon?“, raunte Hyunjin hinter Woojin her. „45 Jahre alt. 2 Töchter, Verheiratet, Gründer und Chef von PYNSY Chemics“, ratterte der Älteste die Information über den Multimilliardär runter und hielt dem Brünetten die Mappe mit allen Unterlagen entgegen.

Schnell überflog er die Unterlagen und hielt irritiert inne. „Nichts in seinem Verhalten deutet darauf hin, dass er sowas jemals tun würde..“, dachte er laut und versuchte all das zusammen zu reimen.

„Es macht einfach keinen Sinn.. Er unterstützt Hilfsorganisationen ohne Ende und setzt sich für medizinische Forschung ein wie sonst kaum einer.. Wieso sollte er ein falsches Medikament raus bringen wollen?“. Verheimlichte JYP ihnen irgendetwas? 'Hyung? Da ist jemand der uns die ganze Zeit so auffällig beobachtet, andere Seite des Raumes. Dunkelblauer Anzug. Seht ihr wen ich meine?', erklang Felix's tiefe Stimme durch den Raum.

„Innie versuch die Identität von diesem Kerl ausfindig zu machen, Hyunjin versuch Lix von diesem Kerl abzulenken bis wir wissen was für ne Gefahr von ihm ausgeht.

Ich behalt' den Raum im Auge“, verteilte Woojin Aufgaben an die beiden Jungs während er beobachtete wie die beiden Spione sich davon nichts ansehen ließen.

'Lixie, Minho-Hyung, Innie versucht gerade raus zu finden was es mit diesem Typ auf sich hat. Wahrscheinlich geht, aber keine Gefahr von ihm aus', erklärte der Brünette und verzog das Gesicht als Chan mit deutlicher Unruhe in der Stimme wissen wollte, was bei dem Pärchen vorgeht.

'Ganz ruhig Channie-Hyung, Es geht nur um einen Typ der Lix einen komischen Blick zugeworfen hat. Bestimmt hat ihn nur Lixies niedliches Lächeln überrascht. Kein Grund zur Sorge, wir haben das unter Kontrolle'

**_MinLix_ **

Die Veranstaltung verlief weiterhin ruhig, was Felix beruhigte während er dem Gespräch zwischen Minho und Seoyeon lauschte.

Tatsächlich war es ein wirklich interessantes Gespräche und alles in allem wirkte der Mann mehr als begeistert was das Thema Forschung anging.

Es war als würde er sich freuen über sein großes Hobby zu erzählen, was die beiden Spione deutlich beruhigte, denn so würde niemals ein potentieller Massenmörder klingen.

_Aber wieso sollte JYP ihnen dann erzählen, dass er unschuldige Menschen betrügen möchte?_

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich lagere einen Prototyp des Serums in einem Safe unter uns. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass jemand in dieser Veranstaltung versucht es zu entwenden“, erklärte der Geschäftsmann während den Spionen fast schon das Herz stehen blieb.

„Was genau soll das Serum eigentlich bewirken?“, sie wussten, wenn jetzt einer von ihnen verschwinden würde, würden sie sofort erwischt werden. Seoyeon wurde blass, was die Spione beunruhigte.

_War das ganze doch nur Schauspiel?_

„Wir sind uns noch nicht sicher, ob es bewirkt was unser Ziel war, aber es sollte dabei helfen gegen degenerative Krankheiten vorzugehen.

Wir müssen den Prototyp jedoch weiter untersuchen um seine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten“, erklärte der Veranstalter. „Also ist es noch nicht Sicher für den Test an Menschen?“, harkte der junge Blonde nach, dass Gespräch hatte tatsächlich das Interesse des jüngeren Spion geweckt.

„Nein, wir würden es auf keinen Fall in diesem Stadium an Menschen testen“

_**WooHyunIn** _

'Läuft alles nach Plan?' erkundigte sich Chan, da es seit einiger Zeit ruhig war.

'Sie haben Seoyeon in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Worüber genau sie reden, wissen wir nicht..Sieht aber danach aus als wäre das Gespräch entspannt also nichts aufregendes' erklärte Jeongin während Hyunjin weiterhin in der Akte des Milliardärs blätterte.

Er war sich nicht recht sicher wieso, aber all das passte nicht zusammen.

'Lixie? Kannst du mich mithören lassen? Irgendetwas stimmt mit dem Kerl nicht, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher was', kurz herrschte toten Stille in dem kleinen Raum, welche sofort von Chans Stimme begleitet wurde 'Was geht da vor sich Jinnie!?'.

Hyunjin brauchte nicht einmal in die Richtung des rothaarigen zu schauen um zu wissen das Jeongin ihm gerade einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.

'Jinnie findet, dass Verhalten von Seoyeon passt nicht zu dem, was JYP uns berichtet hat', berichtete der Jüngste knapp, während plötzlich eine neue Stimme die Stille erfüllte.

'Wir konnten den Prototyp bisher noch nicht auf seine Gefährlichkeit für menschliche Zellen testen, dass ist erst der nächste Schritt.

Das Serum soll in den nächsten Tagen an künstlichen Zellen getestet werden.

Bis dahin wird es streng bewacht und der Kontakt zu menschlichem Gewebe ist strikt untersagt', „Was sagst du dazu, Jinnie?“, murmelte der Älteste, behielt seinen Blick jedoch fest auf den Bildschirm geheftet.

„Ich versteh das alles nicht.. Wieso sollte ihn interessieren wie menschliche Zellen auf das Serum reagieren, wenn er Menschen damit betrügen will.. Versteht ihr worauf ich hinaus will? Das passt alles nicht zusammen“, Verwirrung klang in der Stimme des Brünetten mit.

**_MinLix_ **

„Entschuldigen sie mich für einen Moment, ich müsste kurz frische Luft schnappen“, entschuldigte sich Minho bei ihrem Gastgeber, bevor er unauffällig in Richtung einer der Balkone ging.

Es war vielleicht nicht die beste Idee sich ausgerechnet auf einen Balkon zu begeben, aber durch den Haupteingang zu verschwinden war um ein Vielfaches auffälliger.

'Woojin? Wir wissen wo das Serum ist. Im Keller direkt unter dem Saal. Es soll ziemlich schwer bewacht sein. Wir werden weiter die Lage beobachten und uns ein Alibi verschaffen', raunte er leise in sein Clip-on-Mikrofon während er den tiefschwarzen Himmel musterte.

Es war eine ruhige Nacht und nur die leise Musik aus dem Saal erklang in der Stille des Balkones, während er da stand und sich zwang den Blick nicht von den Sternen abzuwenden.

Unterdessen hatte sich Felix immer weiter in das Gespräch mit ihrem Gastgeber vertieft und er begann Hyunjins Zweifel zu verstehen, tatsächlich wirkte der Mann vor ihm alles andere als Geldgierig.

„Wenn das Serum noch nicht fertig gestellt ist, wozu dann diese Gala?“, fragte er neugierig und unschuldig klingend nach. Unterbewusst sammelte er bereits Erklärungen zusammen, wieso er den wahren Anlass der Veranstaltung nicht kannte für den Fall das Seoyeon fragen sollte.

**_ChanJiSeungBin_ **

„Es geht los“, raunte Chan, kaum war die Information bezüglich der Lage des Serums bei ihm angekommen.

Sie würden diese Mission ohne Zwischenfälle, sauber durchziehen und dann würde JYPe sie endlich ernst nehmen. Sie würden nicht mehr wie die kleinen dummen Kinder behandelt werden.

Er beobachtete über Jisungs Schulter hinweg, wie dieser das Schloss der Tür knackte, so dass sie unbeobachtet in den Keller eindringen konnten.


End file.
